


Bad enough for you

by BaneKicksDavid



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bathroom, Blow Job, Daiki is just awkward hot, M/M, awkward Daiki, devious Yuto, erotic makeup application, past InooDai, sexy Daiki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 17:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12151596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaneKicksDavid/pseuds/BaneKicksDavid
Summary: “I can’t believe I’m the one to tell you this, but calm down, Hikaru,” Yuto said. “What? Are you scared you’ll be attracted to Daiki when he’s being sexy and you’ll want to fuck him?”





	Bad enough for you

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, another WIP finally finished. I started this months ago, around the time Daiki's Glitter shoot came out for the Kodomo Tsukai promotions. I'm just glad I can finally count this as done!

Daiki slapped a hand over his mouth to keep the burning hot coffee from sputtering all across the table. His eyes darted around, trying to get a sense of the words Yuto said were serious or not, and he swallowed his drink far before he was ready. He slammed his fist again his chest, trying to get the coughing to stop.

“You what?” he gasped.

“I want you to be my model for my final project,” Yuto said. He stirred the straw of his ice latte before giving it a sip. In hindsight it had been a better idea for a drink given the heat of spring, but coffee never felt right drinking unless it was piping hot. “This is the concept I came up with,” he continued, sliding over his mood board.

Dark and metallic covers consumed the board. Blacks and whites and Yuto had included a few shots of locations he had scouted. One was circled, an industrial themed bathroom with a long counter and a few sinks. Mirrors lined the walls giving the illusion the space was bigger than it appeared.

“You’re joking, right?” Daiki said, glancing between his friend and the board.

“I wish he was,” Hikaru said. He was slumped in his seat, his own drink empty before him.

“Oh, stop being salty,” Yuto said, nudging the older boy.

“I was the one that found that location,” Hikaru grumbled, sinking further down. “You always said if you find a location and you decide to use it that person gets photographed there.”

Yuto rolled his eyes. “Come on, now. I can always go back and shoot you again.”

“It won’t be the same,” Hikaru mumbled. He kicked Daiki’s chair and made him jump.

“I still think you’re joking,” Daiki said. The mood board didn’t feel real in his hands. Any moment Yuto could snatch it from his hands, laughing, and hand it to Hikaru, claiming the other boy was his real muse.

“I mean, I’ve photographed you before, right?” Yuto said. He took another sip of his drink and sighed, a warm smile spreading across his face. “Why wouldn’t I want to do that again?”

“Because it’s always been cute stuff,” Daiki all but shouted, snapping his jaw shut and glancing around the coffee shop to see if his racket disturbed anyone before continuing. “You’ve…you’ve never let me be sexy before.”

“It’s worth the try,” Yuto shrugged. “You might surprise me and blow it out of the water.”

“And if you don’t, I’ll be there to step in,” Hikaru said. His face was all but hidden by the table except for his eyes. They glared at Daiki from their hiding spot, ready to hide if met by any confrontation. 

“I can’t believe I’m the one to tell you this, but calm down, Hikaru,” Yuto said. “What? Are you scared you’ll be attracted to Daiki when he’s being sexy and you’ll want to fuck him?”

“What? Me? Never!” Hikaru said. He didn’t move an inch from his chair despite the uncomfortable angle in which he was sitting. His eyes never moved from Daiki’s form.

“He’s jealous,” Daiki said.

“Definitely,” Yuto agreed.

“I hate both of you,” Hikaru growled. He got up from his seat using some form of black magic, or skill, and went to throw his trash away. “Just watch and see how this thing goes this weekend. I’m not gunna find anyone hot except my own self.”

“Little bit crazy, isn’t he?” Yuto staged whispered, and Daiki nodded along.

“I heard that!”

The days leading up to the shoot blurred together. It was a mess of make up tests and finding the right balance of wardrobe to make the look come together. Yuto had shelled out a little money for a few articles of clothing, a faux leather jacket for one, but the multitudes of ripped jeans and tank tops Yuto desired were Daiki’s own purchases he made. 

“Couldn’t we have used something from my own closet?” Daiki winced at the price from the register, but he opened his wallet.

“They don’t have the right feel,” Yuto said. He skimmed through the clothing in the shopping bag, a large smile across his face. “Your stuff is too cute.”

“It’s not cute,” Daiki huffed. “I wear baggy clothes. Those aren’t cute.” 

“They’re the definition of cute,” Yuto said. They wandered out of the shop and started walking around the mall once more. “I need something tighter to show off your body.” Yuto winked.

He shoved Yuto lightly. Not enough to make the taller boy topple over but enough to wreck his sense of balance for a moment. Yuto only laughed and carried on his merry way, dragging Daiki into their fifth store of the day. He only hoped that Yuto hadn’t seen his blush.

The shoot location was a whirlwind. Yuto was setting up lighting with Hikaru’s help and frowned when Daiki walked through the door, dressed in the outfit Yuto had picked the night before from fruits of their shopping spree.

“Shit, you’re already here?” he groaned. His hands were working quickly to get the lighting stands set and in place. “Time needs to stop moving so fast. I knew I should have booked this place for longer than three hours.” He swore. “And I still have to get you into make-up.”

“I’ll do it,” Hikaru said. He placed his own pieces so they wouldn’t fall. “The lighting will go quicker if you don’t have to show me what to do, and I’ve done my makeup plenty of times. Daiki’s will be easy.”

Yuto whipped out his phone and shuffled through some pictures before tossing it to Hikaru. “Follow that for the style. Don’t do too much to his hair. A little ruffled but not too much.”

“Guys, I can do my own makeup,” Daiki butt in.

“Got it. This is easy enough,” Hikaru said. He worked his way to a small table set up Yuto used to lay out his lenses and camera but also the makeup. “Sit. This’ll only take a second.” He thrust a headband in Daiki’s direction. “Put your bangs up.”

He took a seat in the open chair, pushing his bangs back and away from his face. “Can you really do makeup?”

“I’ve been classically trained in the art since I was ten,” Hikaru said, cracking a smile. “Now, eyes closed. You need primer first or we’ll need to do touch ups and I’m not getting this close to your face unless I have to.”

“You’re lucky you’re loveable or I’d call you an asshole right now,” Daiki said, following direction.

“I accept all compliments, even in the form of insults,” he heard Hikaru laugh.

It was oddly erotic how Hikaru touched his face, smoothing the cool liquid so it was a fine coat across his entire face. A few times his fingers lingered, on his cheek, his lips, and Daiki could feel himself shiver into the touch. 

Hikaru took hold of his chin, turning Daiki’s head at his own leisure. He didn’t know if he was allowed to open his eyes, take a small peak at Hikaru and the room around them, so he squeezed his eyes shut. 

His touch was commanding, Daiki turning his head at the slightest movement. He had never relinquished control like that, given himself entirely to another person. Flashes of how he imagined Hikaru’s expression passed before his eyes. How focused the older man would be, lips parted as he brushed Daiki’s skin with light strokes. Daiki was lost in it all, only craving the need to be controlled.

“Yuto, I can’t tell with this photo,” Hikaru said, and Daiki jumped at the sudden sound. “Are you wanting eye shadow or not?”

“Just eyeliner and mascara,” Yuto responded from somewhere in the bathroom. “Remember to keep the tones dark.”

“I got it, I got it,” Hikaru mumbled. “Acting like I’ve never done this before.”

Another layer of something was spread across his face, and Daiki felt a sigh come from the depth of his chest. The touch was so soft and gentle, almost a little loving. He wanted Hikaru to continue touching him to see how he felt on other parts of his body.

He wanted to feel embarrassed for thinking this way. For thinking about Hikaru in a sexual manner when all he was doing was putting on Daiki’s makeup. His emotions had shut off within his body, fueling all to the one that was still turned on. Shame, disgust, embarrassment were all turned off and desire slowly consumed him.

The headband was removed and a hand ran itself through his hair, breaking up the chunks.

“Done,” Hikaru shouted. His presence drifted away to wherever his feet took him. “Double check and make sure that’s what you want?”

Daiki cracked open his eyes and caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He was, for lack of better word, hot. A slight difference in styling had changed his image from the cute, bubbly boy into one with an edge that ensnared men with a single glance. 

“Damn,” Yuto said, stepping over bags of camera equipment to be closer. “I should trust you to do my model’s makeup more often.” He took a finger to Daiki’s chin, turning it to check the coverage. “This is so much better than the make up tests I did.”

“Told you,” Hikaru said, his voice coming from out of sight. “I can do makeup like it’s the back of my hand.”

“That doesn’t make any sense,” Daiki chimed in.

“You-just shut up,” Hikaru said. He flitted into vision before settling behind Yuto’s laptop.

It was different being in front of the camera, the bright lights heating up his skin far more quickly than he was every used to. Yuto took a few test shots, making sure his camera was properly tethered to his laptop, before turning to Daiki.

“We’ve got about an hour before I need to shut the lights off,” he said. “You know how damn long they take to cool down and we still have to pack them up. I’ll need both of your help to make it.” He gripped his camera with both of his hands. “Let’s do this.”

His first pose was shot down immediately by Yuto.

“It’s too cute,” Yuto said, biting his lips. “Think sex god.”

Sex god? How did people even pull off sex god? He tried to think of how Yuto had shot Yamada before. Large pouty lips opened, eyes settled off camera and a lazy attitude to his demeanor. Was that what Yuto wanted? Because he could give him that easily.

Yuto snapped a few photos before setting his camera down to check the footage. “Dai-chan?”

He perked up from his slumped pose.

“You look constipated,” Hikaru finished, and Daiki went to reach for the nearest object to throw at him but found nothing he could risk damaging.

“It’s true,” Yuto said, tapping his chin. “No wonder I haven’t tried to use you for sexy shoots.” 

Daiki knew what was next, Yuto’s kind words letting him down easy and his quick bark telling Hikaru to get ready. He’d pack Daiki up and send him on his way as Hikaru exuded sex appeal for the camera, eyes going dark as he fucked Yuto through the lens. 

“How do you usually feel when you ask people to fuck you?”

He was startled by Yuto’s question, not quite understanding the implications behind it.

“You have told someone, right?” Yuto asked. He picked his way into the shooting area, arms crossing over his chest as he stood in front of Daiki. Two fingers stroked his chin.

“I mean, I don’t exactly ask people to fuck me,” Daiki said, slumping down.

Yuto snapped his fingers. “You’re a virgin.”

“No I’m not,” Daiki stuttered. “It’s just been a while.”

“Tell me about it then,” Yuto said. His hands reached out for Daiki’s body, sitting him up from the heavy slouch he was in to a higher one, one where his shoulders still slumped but it didn’t feel like he should be on a couch snacking on potato chips.

“So it was back in high school.” Daiki heard Hikaru laugh, but paid him not attention. “Inoo and I were hanging out. He asked if he could fuck me. I said yes, and we did.”

“Yeah, but how did you feel?” Yuto asked, rolling his eyes. He pulled at Daiki’s shoulders, moving them at an angle so he wasn’t directly facing the camera anymore.

“I dunno, hot?” Daiki said, scrunching his nose. “Is this even going to-”

“Shut up, and yes it is,” Yuto said. He made a few final touches to how he wanted Daiki’s head positioned before backing away from the set. “How did it feel to have his fingers stretching you?”

“I don’t really think that’s important-”

“Tell me,” Yuto whined. He nearly had his hands wrapped around his camera when he stopped, frowning at Daiki. “I’ll tell you about this time I-”

“We don’t need to know,” Hikaru said, cutting him off. “Let Daiki talk.”

He couldn’t really remember how it had come up in their conversation. Perhaps how Inoo blossomed into this sex kitten by the time he hit the twelfth grade or even Daiki’s lack of exploits with pretty girls his age. 

Inoo hadn’t minded being the one to deflower him. He had taken great pleasure in claiming Daiki’s lips for his own, fingers sneaking underneath clothing to learn the tune of Daiki’s body until Daiki begged him to take his clothes off.

“That’s hot,” Yuto said. The shutter of his camera was going off at a rapid speed, and Daiki hadn’t noticed. “Continue to move a bit every other frame and keep that feeling.”

He felt eyes watch him as Yuto hopped around the set, several times tangling his foot with the tethering cord as he moved. He had thought it had to be Yuto, but his eyes were too light and bright, excitement shining behind them. They were far too bright for the raw energy Daiki felt.

He turned his head slightly. Enough to be a different pose, but not far enough for it to be out of the ordinary. He watched Hikaru as he kept a careful eye on the screen before him, his face unusually blank for someone so expressive with his thoughts. 

“Moan for me,” he heard Yuto say, and, before his mind could comprehend the request, he dropped his jaw and moaned. “Fuck, do it again.”

He felt like he was making love to the camera, body worked up even if he hadn’t been touched. He arched his back into the invisible fingers that followed his curves as his jacket dripped off of his shoulders. If only they were real, he would have stripped down no matter who was watching. 

Yuto’s little string of encouragements turned to curses as he fumbled with his phone. “My professor, sorry.” He set his camera on the table and made his way for the door, muttering to himself, “what could she want? Hold on, I’ll be right back.”

Daiki was breathing heavy, his chest heaving as he tried to gain control over his body. He needed to calm down or he’d get wrapped up in Yuto’s world once more, one where he couldn’t stand to breathe. Just a few minutes, it was all he needed, and they he could go back to being himself.

He felt Hikaru’s presence before he saw him, dark hooded eyes the last thing he saw before his lips crashed into Daiki’s own.

He felt Hikaru’s tongue swipe across his bottom lip, asking for permission, before Daiki let him in, their tongues swirling around each other before meeting. Hikaru wrapped a lazy hand around his neck, pulling the two of them closer together and deepening the kiss as they went. 

Hands grasped onto Hikaru’s shirt, little whimpers escaping his mouth as Daiki tried to grasp onto some semblance of reality. He didn’t know what he was doing or even why. Yes, his heart beat a little quickly from Hikaru’s touch, but he had never been attracted to the older boy before. Did normal people even hook up in the bathroom during a photo shoot?

One of Hikaru’s hands traversed Daiki’s body, cupping his growing erection, and he broke he kiss to let out a needy moan. He clutched harder onto Hikaru’s clothing, trying to keep his head from spinning too much.

“Like that, do you?” Hikaru whispered, his husky voice sending pulses through Daiki’s body. He rubbed Daiki a little harder, lips attaching themselves to Daiki’s neck to kiss the exposed skin there.

Daiki didn’t know what he was doing anymore, any cognitive process thrown from his brain. He only knew Hikaru’s lips, his hands. The more they touched, the more he didn’t want it to end, but his heart beat faster worrying what would happen if Yuto returned. Daiki let his hands find Hikaru’s hair, tugging at it to pull Hikaru off.

“I…I don’t want to be hard the rest of the shoot,” he said between breathes, his eyes unable to focus on anything for too long.

“Then let me fix that,” Hikaru said, sinking to his knees. 

Hikaru’s mouth was hot and wet around his cock. He hadn’t needed much time to work open Daiki’s jeans and push them down to gain access, licking his lips after seeing how needy Daiki was under layers of clothing. 

It was just a hint, a taste, as Hikaru slid off as quickly as he had come, wrapping a firm hand around Daiki’s cock. His smile shone too brightly, confident in the magic his hands would bring. Every so often his thumb would brush his slit, and Daiki would moan as if they were alone in his bedroom.

His lips kissed the tip, swirling around the pre-cum that was seeping out of his weeping erection, begging for attention. 

“Fuck, Hikaru,” Daiki moaned, curling his fingers into Hikaru’s hair but never forcing his movement. 

He felt those devious lips curve into a smile as Hikaru sucked the head into his mouth, His lips followed his hands down until they reached the base, releasing it so he could take Daiki further into his mouth.

When Hikaru began to bob, giving Daiki’s cock a nice suck when only the head remained inside, he felt a breathlessness invade him. In all of his exploits he couldn’t remember the last time he had received a blow job. He had always given on, letting his partner’s hard dick into his mouth to pleasure until they fucked him. Even Inoo had never returned the favor despite their favoritism of the other in high school.

Those dark eyes watched him, those beautiful lips swallowing him whole until there was nothing left to give. Hikaru wrapped a hand around his balls, playing with them, and white starts shot across his vision.

He could feel it coming like a freight train, building up speed and he couldn’t stop it. He wanted to stay here, to be safe, to enjoy the moment for as long as he could, but Hikaru had other plans for him. His tongue demanded Daiki’s come, and the only answer for it was the continued pleasure he bombarded Daiki’s body with. 

“Hikaru, I’m,” he managed to choke, but Hikaru only sucked him harder. 

The tension erased itself from his body, letting Daiki slump across the bathroom counter, and Hikaru drank down everything until he had no more come to give.

Those beautiful lips found his once more, and Daiki hardly felt himself being tucked back into his jeans. He cared only for Hikaru’s lips, and the rolls of pleasure his body still felt.

“Hikaru,” he whispered across his lips. His own hands sought out Hikaru’s own erection, the other boy still painfully hard in his jeans. “Let me-”

The sound of the bathroom door opening split the two of them, and Hikaru rushed for the door, his face looking the opposite direction as Yuto walked back into the room.

Yuto’s eyes followed Hikaru’s retreating form before turning back to Daiki. “Damn, I like the look. You look like you just been fucked.”

“Yeah, sure,” Daiki said, trying to will his cheeks from feeling so hot.

“Let’s do this, then,” Yuto said, returning to his camera.

It was another ten minutes before Hikaru returned, taking his seat with Yuto’s laptop once more to check over the photos they were taking. 

Yuto glanced between the two of them, lips curled into a smile. “Enjoy the time with your hand?”

“Can’t a guy shit in peace?” Hikaru snapped, kicking his legs onto the table and crossing his arms. A scowl adorned his features.

“Sure, sure,” Yuto said. He swatted Hikaru’s legs off, but his all knowing smile still remained.

He returned his attention to the camera, snapping a few photos before he spoke again. His words made Daiki blush far more easily than it should have. 

“I just love making people come together.”


End file.
